Evie and Carlos
by CarVie16
Summary: Takes place after "The Fire In The Soul". One-shots about Evie and Carlos taking the next step in their romantic relationship. CarVie (CarlosxEvie). Contains a bit of BenxMal (Bal).
1. The Picnic

**Hello, everyone. It's me. CarVie16. It's been quite a while since my last post, but I'm back (for now, anyway). It's been exactly one year since my very first FanFiction story, "Set It Off", and I thought I'd celebrate my first year anniversary on FanFiction with a CarVie-themed story. I'm writing down a seven-chapter story, containing one-shots, all about CarVie. I'm gonna be posting one story every day. I might as well call this, "CarVie Week". Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **Note: These one-shots are a continuation of my very first Descendants series (I know I said I was finished with that series, but I just couldn't help myself. I love the universe I've written).**

Summer time has come. For those who are of age 5-18, it's the time to enjoy three months of fun and time with family after nine months of schools. The very little ones will certainly be crowding the playgrounds, while teenagers are either just being teenagers or searching for a good college. In the case of two certain ex-villains, they wish to spend the summer with each other as much as possible, since one of them is going to college after summer and the other one is still in high school.

In the very center of the kingdom of Auradon, Belle and Adam, along with a few staff members, were heading to the gardens behind Castle Beast. The staff members were carrying a canvas and some paintbrushes. Belle wanted a new picture in the living room, so she and Adam will paint one. As soon as they arrived, they stopped when they saw two familiar faces. It was Evie, the daughter of Evil Queen, and Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil. They were sitting down on a picnic blanket filled with food.

"Um, hello," greeted Belle awkwardly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Having a picnic," asked Carlos.

"A romantic picnic, to be specific," added Evie, emphasizing "romantic".

"Here in our garden?" questioned Adam.

"Ben said it was okay," said Carlos.

"I guess it makes sense they'd go to him and not us. Our son is the king, after all," said Belle.

"Kids, my wife and I need a garden full of butterflies and bunnies to paint on our canvas, not a picnic in the middle," said Adam.

"Maybe we can wait until they're done," said Belle.

"Uh, that may take a longer time than you think," said Carlos. "We just got here and we're planning on a half-hour session, so we could be here for over an hour."

"Why can't you two move the picnic someplace else?" asked Belle. "I mean there are so many places to set up a romantic picnic."

"We could, but this place is just too important to us," said Carlos.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"It's the place where our love started," answered Evie. "Our first kiss. A lot of unsaid words finally spoken. All in one beautiful night. This place holds a special place in our hearts."

"I'm sorry, your majesties, but we're staying," said Carlos.

"I think we should give them some privacy, honey," said Belle to Adam. "This is love. We can't stand in the way."

Adam looks back at the castle staff. "Take these things back inside. We'll come back later."

"Wait," said Evie, stopping the staff. "Maybe Carlos can help."

"How?" asked Belle.

"He's been working on new paint bombs. Maybe you can try them out," suggested Evie.

"I think I prefer painting," said Adam.

"Trust me. You'll love it," said Evie.

* * *

Later, Carlos brings out his new paint bombs. He requested Belle and Adam wear plain white clothing, as they are likely to be stained. Evie and Carlos decided to join in the fun. After careful calculations, Carlos picks out the right colors and tells Evie and the royal couple exactly where to throw. After setting up the canvas, Belle, Adam, and the kids started throwing the paint bombs. From blue to yellow to brown, the canvas was filled with splattered paint. Using a tricked-out wireless blow dryer, Carlos blows the paint away. What the former king and queen saw was a near-perfect painting of the garden. Everything from the flowers to the butterflies was accurate and beautiful.

"This was fun," said Belle.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Carlos.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think about adopting you," answered Adam.

"Thanks, mister, but I think I can live as an orphan," said Carlos.

Adams orders the staff to take the painting back to the castle. As Belle and Adam leave, Evie and Carlos returned to their picnic. As they started eating, Evie constantly looks at Carlos, clearly needing to talk to him about something.

"Why would you turn down an offer like that?" she asked. "Wouldn't you have loved that? Son to Belle and Beast. Brother of King Ben."

"It sounds like a tempting offer, but I turned it down because I already have a family," said Carlos. "Mal. Jay. You."

"I guess when you think about it, it won't be long before we can actually start a family," said Evie, cupping Carlos' cheek in her hand.

"It'll take time," said Carlos.

"As long as takes," said Evie.

Evie kisses Carlos. A few seconds later, however, the boy retreats.

"Too soon?" asked Evie.

"Our session doesn't start until after the picnic," said Carlos.

* * *

The two lovers continued dining. Their picnic was full of chocolate-flavored treats and peanut butter sandwiches. Carlos was eating mostly chocolate, while Evie helps herself with most of the sandwiches. Watching Carlos stuff his face with chocolate made Evie smile and laugh, mostly because his face was getting covered in chocolate.

"What're you laughing about?" asked Carlos, noticing his girlfriend's big smile.

Evie takes out her mirror and shows Carlos his current state.

"Don't worry. I got it," said Evie.

Evie uses her thumb to scrape the chocolate off Carlos' face. She grabs a napkin and cleans her thumb.

"There. All clean," said Evie. "I've forgotten how crazy you are about this stuff."

"I still can't believe I lived for fourteen years without this stuff," said Carlos.

"And yet, your teeth are still shining like the sun," mentioned Evie.

Carlos smiled and his sparkling white teeth literally reflected the sun's rays to Evie's eyes. The blue-haired narcissist had to look away to recover from the blindness. While she did, she was still smiling. When she looked back at Carlos, he was giving her a piece of chocolate. She eats it off his finger like a puppy and laughs while she chews.

"You're adorable," said Carlos.

"I know," replied Evie. "So are you."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" wondered Carlos.

"You took Mal's advice and..." Evie paused. "Oh, that's rhetorical."

Carlos laughed a little. Evie gently punched him in the shoulder. When she did, Carlos' elbow accidentally tips over a saucer, launching the peanut butter sandwiches at Evie's face.

"Okay, that wasn't funny," said Evie, wiping the peanut butter off her face.

"Hey, it was an accident," said Carlos.

"My fist to your face is gonna be an accident," threatened Evie in a playful tone.

"You wanna play it that way?" asked Carlos, sensing a challenge.

"You better start running," said Evie.

Carlos gets up and started running. Five seconds later, Evie gets up and starts chasing him. The two ran around the garden as Carlos tried to get away from Evie. Carlos ran into a bush of tall flowers. Evie followed him, but when she came out of the other side, he was gone. Carlos took a left turn and hid behind a tree. He was gonna sneak away, but accidentally stepped on a branch. Evie finds him and continues running after him, so Carlos continued running away from her. When they ran past the picnic blanket, Evie saw a few paint bombs lying on the grass. She grabs one, activates it, and throws it at Carlos. By the time the boy turned around, a point bomb blew up in his face, causing him to tumble. Seeing Evie running towards, Carlos immediately picks himself up to continue, despite the blue paint on his face and clothes. Evie decided to take a detour. Carlos looks back and didn't see Evie. He didn't let this stop him from running. When he passed by the big bush of flowers, Evie comes out and tackles him. The two ended up rolling around in the grass. When they stopped, Evie was on top and she pins Carlos' arms to the ground.

"That was exhilarating," said Carlos.

"I know. That would be more romantic if I wasn't chasing you," said Evie.

"Well, you got me," mentioned Carlos. "I'm ready for the punch."

Evie just gives Carlos a gentle punch to the face. The two just smiled at each other afterwards.

"That's it?" asked Carlos.

"I'd never hurt unless I have to," said Evie. "Which will be never."

"You pushed me to the ground once," reminded Carlos.

"I was under a spell," said Evie in her defense.

"I know. I'm just kidding with ya," said Carlos.

"You're such a bad boy," said Evie.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much," replied Carlos.

"Mal says that," said Evie.

"Well, she's not the only who still likes to be bad," said Carlos. "You should've seen what I put under Jay's bed yesterday."

"What happened?" asked Evie.

"Let's just say your picture of him covered in chocolate has a competition now," replied Carlos, laughing.

"I'll check it later," said Evie. "Right now. How 'bout we have that session?"

Before Carlos can say anything, Evie pressed her lips on his. Carlos was squirming from Evie's intensity on the kiss, but his arms are still pinned to the ground. A few seconds later, Carlos stopped struggling. He finally melts into the kiss. Evie soon lets go of Carlos and puts her hands on his face. Now free, Carlos puts his arms around Evie, pulling her closer. A few minutes later, Carlos rolls, along with Evie. Now, Carlos is on top and Evie is the one lying on the ground. The kiss didn't end until after half an hour.

"A little too intense to start with, don't you think?" questioned Carlos.

"You're 17, not 14, it's fine. We've been through intense sessions before," said Evie. "Besides, you enjoyed it."

"I did," said Carlos.

"Best picnic ever," said Evie.

"Don't be so sure. One might top this one in the future," said Carlos.

"Probably, but until then, I stand by my opinion," said Evie. "Now, can I get up?"

Carlos gets off Evie and lets her sit up.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Carlos.

"Can you tell me about that prank you pulled on Jay? I think I'm gonna try it on Mal," replied Evie.

"She'll kill you," said Carlos.

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it if I get a laugh out of it," said Evie.

 **Day 1 of CarVie Week. Done. I'll be uploading the next chapter in 24 hours.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	2. The Rose

**Day 2 of CarVie Week. I'm throwing in some Bal here (you'll understand when you read the story) and some Mal and Evie sisterly bonding time, but there's still CarVie. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **Note: _Italics_ in this chapter mean either narration by Mal or events of a flashback.**

This new chapter in the story takes place in the Auradon Cathedral. Hundreds of people were showing, wearing formal clothes. The big names in the kingdom such as Sleeping Beauty, Prince Philip, Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, Alice, and several others are arriving in carriages with their children.

* * *

 _"I suppose you're wondering what all the fuss is about. I'm sure you can recall that, at the end of the last chapter in my story, Ben proposed. I said yes. That's right. This is my wedding day. After nearly three months of planning, the day is finally here. As for my plans for college, they're canceled. Now that I'm getting married to Ben and sitting next to him with a fancy chair of my own, I can have my classes at the castle. Too bad, though. Evie and I had our eyes on the same college, but it seems that plans have change. I already knew that the band was breaking up now that high school is over, and Carlos still has senior year to complete, but it's not all sad. I'm getting married to the man I love. Now, just enjoy the rest."_

* * *

In the bride's room, Evie was waiting for Mal to come out of the dressing room. She was shaking with anticipation. Mal assigned her to design the dress. She couldn't wait to see how the future queen looks in her wedding gown. Mal finally comes out. She was wearing a white gown with purple glitters, long white gloves, and purple high heels. She chose to have her hair unchanged, but after a lot of begging from Evie, she approved only of small change. The small change was part of her hair being dyed green to match her eyes.

"You look absolutely wonderful, M," said Evie.

"Thanks, E," said Mal, sounding out of breath.

"Something wrong?" asked Evie. "You sound funny."

"I'm just nervous," said Mal. "It's my wedding day. Who wouldn't be nervous at a time like this?"

"Well, don't be," said Evie.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" asked Mal.

"Of course," replied Evie.

Evie leaves the bride's room to fulfill Mal's request. While Evie was gone, Mal uses her magic to poof herself back into her clothes from the Isle and tried to catch her breath. She admits that she likes the dress, but the corset was so tight that she couldn't breathe. Evie came back just as Mal puts the dress back on. Just as Evie gave Mal the glass, she noticed a strange look on her face.

"Okay. Something's bothering you," said Evie. "Talk to me."

"I, uh..." Mal paused, trying to think of a lie. "... I just wish Evelyn was here." Technically, it wasn't a lie. It was just a truth used to cover up a secret.

"She is here," said Evie. "She'd be proud of you."

"Thanks, E," said Mal, feeling better.

Before Mal can drink her water, she noticed something odd about Evie.

"Uh, E, where's your rose?" asked Mal.

"My what..." Evie touches her hair, but felt nothing. "Oh no! The rose! It's gone!"

"How can you loose it?" questioned Mal. "I thought that thing meant so much to you. So much that you were willing to risk villain escaping from the Isle to get it."

"Please don't remind me of that!" yelled Evie, panicking. "I must've been so excited about the wedding, I must've misplaced it. Oh, Carlos is gonna be so mad."

Mal grabs her friend by the shoulder, ending her pacing. She tells her, "Calm down, Evie. Just relax. Remember how to breathe. And think. Where did you last see the rose?"

Evie takes a few deep breaths. "Okay, let's see..."

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

 _Evie just woke up and when she checked the date on her phone, she remembered something._

 _"It's Mal's wedding," she said to herself._

 _She rushes to the other bed in the guest bedroom, where Carlos was sleeping. She jumps on and started shaking her white-haired boyfriend._

 _"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she cried out. "C'mon, Carlos, wake up."_

 _"I'm up, I'm up," said Carlos, opening his eyes. "Why so jumpy?"_

 _"It's Mal and Ben's wedding day," said Evie._

 _Carlos smiled. "That's great."_

 _"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up," she said, pushing Carlos off the bed._

 _"That wasn't nice," said Carlos, clutching his aching back._

 _"There's no time to be nice," said Evie. "We have to get ready. Wake up Jay."_

 _"Aren't you forgetting something?" interrupted Carlos._

 _"What?" asked Evie, confused._

 _"I don't see a blue rose on your beautiful hair," said Carlos._

 _"Oh, right," said Evie, feeling silly._

 _The blue-haired narcissist rushes back to her bed and takes the blue rose from the bedside lamp table. She puts it on her hair and looks in the mirror. She heard moaning and saw Jay waking up._

 _"What's with all the yelling?" he asked, still tired._

 _"Mal and Ben are getting married. Today," said Evie, putting a big emphasis on "today"._

 _"When's the wedding?" asked Jay._

 _"3 o'clock," answered Evie. "We gotta get to the cathedral right now and get things ready. Oh, wait. I haven't finished Mal's dress yet. There's still not enough glitter on it."_

 _"Okay, okay," interrupted Carlos. "Stay calm. Mal's wedding turning into a disaster is not the end of the world."_

 _"Of course it is," said Evie. "This is the biggest day of Mal's life. It needs to be perfect. I know she would agree."_

 _"We'll help, but you have to keep your cool," said Carlos. "So, after we get breakfast and bathe, what should we do?"_

 _Evie calms down and speaks. "While I get the dress ready, you help with the decorations and Jay can help with the cake."_

 _"I think I'll take a bath first," said Jay, going to the bathroom._

 _Evie looks backs at Carlos. "Well, I'll get going."_

 _Evie was about to leave the room, until Carlos spoke._

 _"Wait," he said. "No goodbye kiss?"_

 _"Oh, sorry," replied Evie. "I guess I'm just a little to jittery over my best friend's big day."_

 _Evie and Carlos kiss for twelve seconds before Evie left the room._

 _..._

 _A few hours later, Evie drives to the cathedral to see how the wedding decorations are coming. She had already finished Mal's dress and left Mrs. Potts in charge of taking it to the wedding, all the while threatening her if she "gets so much as a drop of tea on it," which she said in those exact same words. When she entered the cathedral, she was dazzled at how everything was going as planned. She saw Carlos, as well as Audrey, Lonnie, Chad, Jane, and Doug, helping with the decorations._

 _"Excuse me," said a familiar voice._

 _Evie turns around and saw Jay with the castle's top chef, with the cake. It was a five-layer cake, filled with Mal's favorite food, strawberries. Evie scoops some frosting on her finger and tastes it._

 _"Nice one, chef," said Evie._

 _"Ahem," coughed Jay, expecting a compliment for him._

 _"And thank you for helping, Jay," said Evie._

 _While Jay and the chef push the cake somewhere else, Evie was accidentally hit by someone carrying a giant vase full of flowers. The collision causes both Evie and some flowers to fall on the floor, including the one of Evie's hair. The carrier of the vase turns out to be Lumiere._

 _"I am so sorry, madame," apologized Lumiere, offering Evie a hand._

 _"Don't worry. I'm alright," said Evie, accepting the help. "I'll help with the flowers."_

 _Suddenly, Evie's phone beeped. She received a message from Mal. She was asking, "Why is my dress covered in tea?"_

 _"Sorry, can't help. The bride wants to see how beautiful her dress is," said Evie, rushing out of the cathedral._

* * *

"Oops. Lumiere must've put the rose with the other flowers," realized Evie. "The wedding starts in fifteen minutes. I haven't even finished your make-up."

"E, relax. You've beautified me so many times, I think I've learned how to do it myself," said Mal.

"Okay, but there are so many blue roses out there. How am I going to find it?" asked Evie.

"The rose is magic, remember?" reminded Mal. "I can find it."

Mal closes her eyes and tries to sense the magic of the rose in the cathedral. Ten seconds later, she opens her eyes and looks at Evie. She magically poofs up some sparkles floating in the air.

"Follow them. They'll lead you to the rose," said Mal.

"Thanks," said Evie, hugging Mal.

"Okay, just go find your rose, while I beautify myself," said Mal.

"Remember. Upward brush strokes," said Evie before leaving the bride's room.

Mal turned to the beauty supplies on the make-up table. She looks at herself in the mirror. She admits to herself that the green streaks on her hair really made her look, as she would say, "not hideous". She looks at her face and thinks about what to add, besides the blush. First, she locks the door, magically poofs herself back to her old clothes, and puts the dress on the plastic body.

* * *

Evie made it back to the nave. A lot people were already sitting down, anxious to see the the former king Adam walk his future daughter-in-law down the aisle. The sparkles floated over unsuspecting people as she casually walks by, trying not to draw too much attention. The sparkles, however, made a turn away from the. Evie was confused, but she continues following. They lead her outside, where Carlos was standing by a stone fence. The sparkles circles around his head. He noticed.

"Um, is this a prank?" questioned Carlos.

"Um, hi, Carlos," greeted Evie.

Carlos turns around and reveals the blue rose in his hand. Evie gasps, but closes her mouth.

"Oh, my rose," she said, trying to act innocent. "How did it end up here?"

"Don't lie to me," said Carlos. "I know you lost this."

"Fine. I did lose it," admitted Evie. "But I can explain..."

"Lumiere hit you with a big vase by accident, you lost the rose on the fall, and you had to rush out without even remembering it," interrupted Carlos. "I saw what happened."

"I'm really, really sorry," apologized Evie. "Mal called about her dress and I just lost myself. I really wanted her special day to be perfect. She is my best friend."

"I know," said Carlos. "I just can't believe you forgot about this. Again."

"I know and I feel really terrible," said Evie.

"Don't be," said Carlos. "You wanted to help Mal. I understand."

"I still feel like a horrible girlfriend," said Evie.

"You're not," said Carlos.

"It's just that... I promised I'd never forget about you, but when I forgot about the rose..." Evie paused, not even looking at Carlos in the eye.

"You promised you'd never forget about me, and you didn't," said Carlos. "You remembered about the rose and you were worried about how I would feel."

"Actually, Mal noticed by rose-less hair," said Evie. "To think. I would've forgotten about it all day if it wasn't for her. I'm a total loop on the head."

"Don't beat yourself up over this," said Carlos.

"But that rose means so much to the two of us," said Evie. "If I lost it forever, I would never forgive myself. It's the symbol of our love."

"Who says we need a symbol?" replied Carlos. "Yes, the rose means a lot to me as much as it does to you, but just because it's either lost or destroyed, doesn't mean the love between us goes with it." Carlos holds Evie's hand and looks at her in the eye as he continues. "The rose is just a sign that you still treasure our friendship. Yes, the rose is a big reason why we are together, but that doesn't mean we have to keep letting it determine who we are to each other. The rose will always be special to us, but nothing is more special in this world to me than you. And I know you feel the same."

"I do," said Evie, putting her hand on Carlos' cheek. A tear of joy rained from her eye and down her cheek.

The two were just about to kiss, until they heard the bell.

"The wedding's started," said Carlos.

"I can't wait to see how Mal looks," said Evie. "She said she'll take care of the make-up."

"Before we go..." Carlos puts the blue rose back on Evie's hair.

The two walked back inside the cathedral. They made it just in time to see Adam walk his future daughter down the aisle. Evie takes out her camera and zooms in to see what Mal looks like. Carlos looked as well. What they saw was unexpected. Mal was wearing purple eye shadow and her cheeks were a little too red than normal. Still, they both admit that she looks wonderful. They proceeded to their seats in the front row.

* * *

Adam walks Mal to the altar, where Ben is standing next to the priest. Mal takes Ben's hand and the couple looks at each other in the eye.

"A little heavy on the eye shadows, don't you think?" questioned Ben.

"I beautified myself," said Mal. "Do I look bad?"

"No, you look beautiful," said Ben.

The priest began to speak. "We are here today to..."

While the priest goes on, Mal notices Ben's smile dropping.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I just wish my grandpa was here," said Ben.

"Hey, I miss Evelyn, but I'm not gonna let that stop me," said Mal.

"I just miss that happy look on his face," said Ben. "He was always proud of me."

"Well, I'm sure he's up there on Mount Olympus watching you right now," said Mal.

The priest says, "King Benjamin, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," replied Ben, smiling at Mal.

The priest turns to Mal. "And do you, Mal, take Benjamin Florian to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for in sickness and in health?"

"I do," replied Mal.

"May we have the rings?" asked priest.

The ring bearer, who is Doug, steps on the altar with a pillow, where the wedding rings are. Ben puts the ring on Mal's finger, then Mal puts the other ring on Ben's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," declared the priest.

Mal and Ben kiss. Everyone stood up, clapped, and cheered, happy for the new married couple. Evie, meanwhile, pulls Carlos into a suffocating hug. Carlos didn't hesitate to hug back. When Evie removed her head from the boy's shoulder, she placed her lips on his. The boy pulled back.

"Uh, this is Mal and Ben's wedding," pointed out Carlos.

"The bell interrupted our last session. Besides, Jay isn't watching," said Evie.

Evie kisses Carlos again, who, this time, kisses back. Mal, while waving at the crowd, saw the two lovers having another kissing session.

* * *

 _"The day may not be over, but I can safely say this is best day of my life. I'm finally married to the man I love and I helped fix my two best friends' relationship once again. I never thought I'd be so good at fixing lovers. Maybe I should start a blog and give others love advice. But until then, I'm just happy for myself and my one true love."_

 **Day 2. Done. Hope you like it.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	3. The Goodbyes

**Day 3 of CarVie Week. Chapter contains Mal and Audrey sisterly bonding (someone's noticed their lack of moments in "The Fire In The Soul"). Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Summer is coming to an end. For high school graduates, it's the time that they go off to college. Unless you happen to be married to the King of Auradon, you won't have to go to college. That is the case for the daughter of Maleficent. Now that she is now Queen of Auradon, she can live in the palace with Ben and take her royal lessons there instead. Her friends, on the other hand, have to go away to college, or in Carlos' case, finish high school.

Mal's first few weeks as queen has been both thrilling and infuriating. It was thrilling because she liked the royal treatment she gets. It was infuriating because everyone, including the hero kids and her fellow villain kids, keep addressing her as "majesty". She even threatened Carlos when he addressed her that way five times in one conversation.

The day when Evie and Jay have to go to college has finally come. Evie is going with Doug to White Bloom University, located in Snow White's kingdom. Jay is going to Rosenvale University, the college located in Aurora and Philip's kingdom. Fortunately for Jay, Audrey has been planning to go there since grade school. As for the other hero kids, Chad and Jane are going to the college in Cinderella's kingdom, and Lonnie is going to Enchancia's college, because Sofia invited her.

* * *

Mal heads to the dormitory to visit Audrey. She knocks on the door and her "sister" answers.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Audrey.

"Thanks for not calling me, 'your majesty,'" said Mal. "And hi."

"After that threat you gave Carlos, I'd rather keep the formal greeting to a minimum," said Audrey. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, everyone I know and love is going away for college today. I thought I'd spend one more moment with all of them," said Mal. "Well, except for Ben and Carlos. Ben is my husband and Carlos is still in senior year."

"Well, we haven't spent a lot of time together this summer," said Audrey. "Come in."

Mal walks inside and sits on Jane's bed. She looks around. The room felt empty. All of Audrey and Jane's pictures and personal belongings are no longer crowding the room. They were all in suitcases. The three cases stacked belong to Audrey, while the light blue one belonged to Jane.

"Why are you wearing your Isle clothes?" asked Audrey, noticing Mal's attire. "You're a queen now. You don't have to wear that anymore."

"As queen, I say you have no authority to tell me what to wear," sassed Mal. "Queen or not, I'm going to wear this. It makes me look bad."

"Still, you're stuck to your old wicked habits?" questioned Audrey.

"Just like Carlos said at the court. Being good and bad makes me special," said Mal.

Audrey sits down on her bed and asks Mal, "So, is there something we need to talk about?"

"Yeah. Jay," answered Mal. "Take care of him."

"He can take care of himself," said Audrey.

"Yeah, but you know what he does when he runs out of lunch money," reminded Mal. "Just keep him out of trouble."

"I promise," said Audrey.

"And if you break his heart, I'm coming after you," threatened Mal with a glare.

Audrey was feeling scared, but Mal's threatening glare turned into a laugh. Audrey pretended to laugh along, feeling ashamed for falling for her game.

"The look on your faces never gets old," said Mal.

"I'm not gonna fall for it again next time," said Audrey.

Mal responds by standing up, walks towards Audrey, and flips her hair over her head, covering her face.

"You are bad," said Audrey in a calm way.

"Not bad. Wicked," said Mal. "Take care of my boy, sis."

Audrey removes her hair from her face. "No problem, sis."

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie and Carlos were spending time together at the Tourney field. Carlos played goalkeeper while Evie shoots the balls. Carlos blocks Evie's first nine shots, but his girlfriend scores on the tenth try, using a trick the Auradon Knights used to win a game years ago. Evie purposely bounces the ball off the post, causing Carlos to fall on the dive, giving Evie an easy chance to score. Evie started jumping in celebration.

"You pulled a Carlos on me," said Carlos.

"I did," replied Evie with a smile.

"Well, nice shot," complimented Carlos.

"This is fun," said Evie. "Too bad they don't have a girl's league."

"If there are more girls like you and Lonnie, it could happen," said Carlos.

"So, I guess this is it," said Evie sadly. "Our last day together."

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. We can see each other on spring break and summer," said Carlos.

"I know, but I know that one day without you is going to drive me nuts," said Evie.

"Just promise me you'll make new friends," said Carlos.

"Of course, I will," replied Evie. "It's just gonna be weird not having my friends by my side for an entire year."

"You lived your first ten years without us," reminded Carlos.

"That was the Isle of the Lost. This is different," said Evie.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna miss you too," said Carlos.

"I know you will," said Evie, petting Carlos like a dog.

"You know I don't like it when someone does that," said Carlos.

"Not even me?" asked Evie.

"Honestly, yes," answered Carlos.

"Have you always been concerned about your hair before you met me?" asked Evie.

"Yeah," answered Carlos.

"I guess there's some things I still don't know about you," said Evie.

"I'm so glad I don't own a diary," said Carlos.

Evie just chuckled in response.

"What about you? How are you gonna handle yourself without your friends?" asked Evie.

"I'm sure it's gonna feel strange, but Mal will still be around," said Carlos.

"Well, she does love her little brother," said Evie, pinching both Carlos' cheeks like a baby.

"Please, don't do that again," pleaded Carlos.

"I'll do it again if I want to," said Evie, pinching Carlos again.

"Do that again and I'm breaking up with you," threatened Carlos.

"I know you don't mean that," said Evie.

"You're right, I don't," said Carlos. "But seriously. Stop."

Evie pinches Carlos on the arm.

"Ow!" he reacted. "Are you gonna stop? You're acting like Mal."

"I guess I'm starting to understand her sense of humor," said Evie.

"Next time, point that humor at someone else," said Carlos, clutching his arm. "Just not at the teacher."

"I won't... or maybe I will," said Evie.

Carlos just rolls his eyes. Evie grabs Carlos' hand and walks towards the bleachers. The two sit down as Evie continues.

"It sure has been a crazy time here in Auradon," she said.

"And after everything that's happened, not everyone got their happy ending," said Carlos sadly.

Evie puts her arm around Carlos and gives him a comforting hug.

"I know your mom would be proud of you," said Evie.

"How do you know?" asked Carlos.

"She's not all bad," said Evie. "Having a child surely puts a soft spot in even the vilest of villains. Look at Maleficent. She's the worst, yet she loved her own daughter, well, in her own way."

"I know I should care about what happened to my mother, but I never thought I could feel this low," said Carlos.

"You're bad, not heartless," said Evie. "If you didn't care about your mother, you're worse than Mal."

"Now that every single villain is gone, no one can be worse than Mal," said Carlos.

"Be sure to pack an anti-Mal gadget in case she turns evil again," joked Evie.

The two laughed with each other.

"Well, I'm done with the weapons," said Carlos. "I just wanna focus on inventing some gadgets that don't involve harming others. Although, I was thinking of a blaster that shoots toy balls. If Ben will allow me, I can set up this new game I have in mind. A maze where people can hide and shoot at others. One hit and you're out."

"Sounds fun," said Evie. "I hope Ben will allow that."

"I'm sure he will," said Carlos. "It's just toy balls. They won't hurt."

Evie checks the time on her phone.

"Only thirty minutes until the limo arrives," said Evie. "I better get ready."

Before Evie leaves, Carlos grabs her hand.

"Or we can have at least fifteen minutes of fun, if you what I mean?" suggested Carlos.

"I'm gonna miss doing this every day," said Evie.

Carlos sets the timer on his phone, then the two lock lips, starting their session.

* * *

Half an hour later, it was time for Evie, Jay, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug to go off to college. Mal, Ben, and Carlos wanted to say their goodbyes. The first limo was for Chad and Jane.

Fairy God Mother decides to talk to her daughter. "Good luck, sweetie."

"I'll try my best," said Jane.

Jane hugs her mother before boarding the limo.

Meanwhile, Chad was saying goodbye to Ben and Jay.

"Look forward to facing you in the college games," said Jay.

"Me too," said Chad.

Jay and Chad share a brotherly hug.

"I hope Lonnie's really taught you to study harder," said Ben.

"If it makes her happy, I'll bring my A-game in academics," said Chad.

Ben and Chad share a brief hug. Chad joins Jane in the limo.

The next limo is for Jay and Audrey.

Jay approaches Carlos and gives him a friendly punch to the shoulder. "Will you be alright without me?"

"I'll manage," said Carlos, clutching his shoulder. "And I wish you didn't have to do that. Evie just pinched me on that arm earlier."

Jay just laughs off Carlos' words. He waves to Mal and Evie and boards the limo.

After hugging Ben, Audrey approached Mal.

"Wish me luck, sis," said Audrey.

"You don't need it," said Mal. "Take care, sis."

Mal and Audrey hug. Evie decided to add herself, which didn't bother the two sisters at all. After the hug, Audrey joins Jay in the limo.

The next limo was for Lonnie. Too excited, the daughter of Mulan quickly hugs everyone before boarding the limo. The limo after hers is the one for Evie and Doug. Doug says goodbye to his friends and gets inside the vehicle. Evie takes a moment to say goodbye to her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Take care of Carlos while I'm gone," said Evie to Mal.

"Always happy to look after my little bro," said Mal, petting Carlos like a dog.

Evie puts both her hands on Carlos' shoulders and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Carlos.

The two share a kiss. However, after just five seconds, they were beginning to get carried away. Mal splits them up to make them stop.

"Keep those lips warm for when I get back," said Evie.

"I'll try," replied Carlos.

Evie gets on the limo. Before the limo left, Evie opens the window and blows a kiss at Carlos. Carlos pretends to catch it and pastes it on his cheek. Evie laughs in response. The limo departs. Evie sticks her hand out the window and waves. Mal, Carlos, and Ben wave back.

Mal puts her arm around Carlos and pets him again, messing up his hair.

"Are you ever gonna stop?" complained Carlos, fixing his hair.

"You know I love you, little guy," said Mal. "So, no, I'm not gonna stop."

 **Day 3. Done. Four more days to go. See you tomorrow.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	4. The Moment

**Day 4 of CarVie. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

It's been three years since the Core Four and their Auradon friends have separated. Mal is living in the castle with Ben, Carlos had to stay behind to finish senior year, while the rest all went to college. During spring break, Jay decided to propose to Audrey. She said yes. The two were planning to get married after finishing first year college. They weren't gonna be the only couple to wed during the summer. A few days before Jay and Audrey's wedding, Chad proposes to Lonnie, who, to the surprise of her friends, said yes. The wedding took place before the end of summer.

After attending both weddings, Evie was beginning to feel blue. Carlos had turned 18 one year after they parted, but he didn't propose when he saw her again. Another couple of years have past and Evie's boyfriend hasn't popped the question. They still talked and video-chatted from time to time, but Evie has been eagerly waiting for the day Carlos kneels down and presents a ring to her.

When Doug decided to find a career after second year in college, Evie decided to do the same. She was interning at the biggest fashion company in Moonstone Village. During her first few months, the owner was really impressed with her sense of fashion. The owner loved her so much that she was given a chance to get a real job. All she needed to do was submit a spectacular idea for the summer fashion line before summer comes.

Evie submitted her idea to the owner two weeks before summer and she loved it. Evie became the vice president of the fashion company. Carlos' 20th birthday came weeks afterwards, but Evie chose not to go to his birthday party. She mentally slapped herself for not attending her own boyfriend's special day, but for some reason, she just felt like texting him "no".

* * *

The day of Ben's 21st birthday came, so, of course, a reunion was in order. Evie shows up just in time for the party. When she arrived at the ballroom, she was immediately greeted by a group hug, courtesy of Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Harley. When Evie saw Mal, she sneaks away from the group hug to see her best friend.

"Hey, M," greeted Evie.

"Hey, E," greeted Mal.

The two girls hug. When they broke up the hug, Evie noticed something "different" about Mal.

"I'm pregnant," said Mal, knowing what Evie was thinking about.

"That's great!" exclaimed Evie, hugging her friend again. "How long has it been?"

"Three months," answered Mal.

"I heard pregnancy can do crazy things to a girl," said Evie. "How're you feeling?"

"A little moody. I get hungry a lot. But I'm dealing with it," said Mal.

"Are you sure you're pregnant, or are you just putting on a little more weight?" joked Evie, laughing to herself.

All of sudden, Mal pushes Evie towards a column, anger present in her face.

"Are you calling me fat?!" she yelled, accusing Evie.

"It was just a joke," said Evie.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes!" yelled Mal.

Ben comes over and grabs Mal, pulling her away from Evie.

"Mal, please, breathe," pleaded Ben.

Mal looks at Ben in the eye, then does what he told her. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Hey, Evie," greeted Ben.

"Happy birthday, your majesty," greeted Evie.

"Thanks," replied Ben. "Forgive Mal. Has she told you that she's..."

"Pregnant?" interrupted Evie. "Yeah, she has."

"Pregnancy has a few side effects," said Ben. "One of them is mood swings. At times, she's as jolly as a farm girl. Sometimes, she gets really cranky."

"She also mentioned something about feeling hungry a lot," said Evie.

"The cravings," said Ben. "Mal's been having eating problems after the first month. Last week, she ate my mother's bracelet."

"I said I was sorry," said Mal, exasperated.

"Anything else?" asked Evie, curious.

"When the cravings started, she ate the bobblehead puppy you got her as a wedding gift," said Ben.

"Ben!" yelled Mal, smacking her husband in the arm, embarrassed. She looks back at Evie and says, "Oh, by the way, there's someone outside at the garden who wants to see you."

"I bet I already know who it is," said Evie. "Well, have fun you two. And congratulations." Before leaving, she turns back to Mal and says, "Oh, and you owe me $200 for the toy."

Evie walks away, while Mal clutches her stomach. Ben comforts her.

* * *

Evie arrives at the castle garden. She immediately saw the man of her dreams. He was currently sitting down next to a flower bush, watching the flowers dance to the wind. Evie was really happy to see him, but at the same time, she was not. After taking deep breath, she walks closer and greets him.

"Hey, C," she greeted.

"Hey, Evie-Pie," said Carlos.

Evie smiled at the sound of it. She loved that nickname. Carlos was about to kiss her, but Evie turned her head and Carlos' lips landed on her cheek instead.

"Is there a problem?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah," replied Evie. "You."

"I know. I know," muttered Carlos. "I'm sorry. Although, technically, I never promised I'd propose when I turn 18. It was just a thought."

"So why? Why wait so long?" asked Evie.

Carlos grabs Evie's hand and the two started walking casually through the garden.

"Believe me. I wanted to propose two years ago, but I just... didn't feel ready," said Carlos. "There I was, just a few feet from the jewelry story, but before I could enter, I froze. I thought to myself. Am I really ready for the responsibilities of marriage? I haven't even gone to college yet. So, I walked away from the store and went home to think about picking a college."

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Evie.

"I was just scared you'd make a big deal out of it," said Carlos. "Kinda like now."

"You could've just told me," said Evie. "You have no idea how I've been feeling waiting so long."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Carlos. "But what about you? Why didn't you come on my birthday a few weeks ago?"

"I guess I was just... mad," admitted Evie.

"By the way, congratulations on the new job," said Carlos.

"Well, thank you," replied Evie. "What about you? Have you found a job yet?"

"I've had my eye on the computer company in Moonstone," said Carlos. "It's the biggest tech company in Auradon and I definitely want a piece of it."

"I'm sure you have a 100% chance of getting a job there," said Evie.

"Nice to know you're still supportive," said Carlos.

"So, let's back to subject," said Evie.

"Are you gonna suggest we take a break from each other?" interrupted Carlos.

Evie was about to speak, but she hesitated. After careful thinking, she spoke. "To be honest, I was just thinking about telling you that the next time I see you."

Carlos stopped walking and takes hold of both Evie's hands. "Evie, I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend..."

"Don't say that," interrupted Evie. "You're perfect just the way you are. No decision you make is gonna change that."

"Please, let me finish," pleaded Carlos. "I know that not talking to you about the delay was not my best choice, but I was just afraid of messing it up. You know me. Always the guy who makes a big mess out of something so little."

"Hey, we've had a lot of bumps in our relationship, but we always pull through," said Evie.

"Is not attending my party a way of 'pulling through'?" questioned Carlos sarcastically.

"Okay, so I was a bad girl for doing that, but I guess that kinda makes us even," said Evie. "You didn't talk to me and I didn't go to your birthday. No hard feelings?"

Out of nowhere, Carlos thrusts forward and kisses Evie. The narcissist was shocked at first, but chose not to retreat. She puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him closer. The kiss got so intense that Carlos started stumbling backwards while Evie started stumbling forward. Carlos ends up falling backwards on a bush full of flowers, dragging Evie down with him. They started laughing.

"Are you sure we can't limit the intensity of our sessions?" questioned Carlos. "Before you know, we might end up falling down a cliff."

Evie laughed. "Hey, we haven't kissed since last year's anniversary. I think we both deserve to have as much fun as we like."

"Can you please get off me? I think thorns are piercing my back," pleaded Carlos.

Evie gets up and helps Carlos out of the bush. He reaches for his back and plucks out the thorn sticking on his back, following with an "ow". Evie laughed. Carlos noticed that Evie doesn't have the blue rose in her hair. He turns around saw that it landed on the bush. He picks it up and puts it back on Evie's hair.

"So, should we go back inside?" asked Evie. "Ben's probably blowing out the candles right now."

"We could or we can spend a few more minutes out here," suggested Carlos. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" asked Evie.

Carlos takes Evie to the very center of the garden.

"Well, what is it?" asked Evie, curious.

Carlos stares at the moon for a moment before looking back at Evie. "Evie, this is the fifth anniversary of that one special night here in the garden. The night that changed everything between us... and if you think about, it changed everything here in Auradon."

Evie smiled and laughed.

Carlos continued. "Ever since we first met, I've always felt something for you, but I was always scared that you never felt the same way. You met someone special and I wanted to support you, no matter how much it hurts me. All I wanted was for you to be happy. I never would've thought that you would be happy with me. The day you told me how you felt about me was a dream come true. I tried to be perfect guy for you, but you've shown me time and time again that you accept me no matter what. I've been waiting for the right time to ask you that one question you've been waiting for, and I think now is right."

Carlos takes out a small box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Evie, will you marry me?" he asked.

Evie was lost for words. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Her smile grew bigger as she hyperventilated with joy. She puts her arms around Carlos and said, "Yes. Yes. Yes, I will."

After the hug, Carlos puts the ring on Evie's finger. Evie pulls Carlos closer for a kiss. The latter kissed back.

"Should we tell Jay?" asked Evie.

"Maybe tomorrow," answered Carlos.

The white-haired tech prodigy and the blue-haired narcissist continued their kissing session. After years of struggles, the two childhood friends are finally engaged. Evie has never felt so happy in her life. She waited for years, but the day has finally come. Besides the wedding day, she is eager to see the look on Jay's face when he hears the news.

 **That closes Day 4. Only three days left. I hope you like this.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	5. The Wedding

**Day 5 of CarVie week. If you read the title of the chapter, I think you know what this is about. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... What?!"

Everyone stares at Jay when he just yelled. He read the wedding invitation he got and was shocked when he read whose wedding is coming.

"Evie and Carlos... are getting married?" he questioned.

Evie and Carlos each take a picture of Jay, who is still shocked.

"I'll treasure this forever," said Evie.

"We all will," said Carlos.

"When did 'this' happen?" asked Jay, gesturing to the soon-to-be-married couple.

"Four years ago," answered Carlos.

"And you didn't tell me, why?" asked Jay.

"We wanted to see the look on your face," answered Evie. "And now, we can keep it as a memory forever."

"So that ring you've been wearing is an engagement ring?" Jay asked Evie.

"Carlos and I are getting married. That pretty much answers everything," said Evie, leaning towards her future husband.

"Whatever happened to Doug?" asked Jay.

"As sweet and smart as Doug is, I know in my heart that Carlos and I are destined to be together," said Evie, putting her arm around her lover's.

Jay looks at Doug. "Did you know?"

"We all knew," said Doug.

Jay looks at Jane.

"I was crushed at first, but I learned to be supportive," said Jane.

"I feel like an idiot," said Jay. "The way you two look at each other. The kiss after the whole 'blue rose' fiasco. I can't believe I missed the signs."

"Let's be honest. The Cs on your report card tell the whole story," said Carlos, attempting to be funny.

Mal laughed.

"Well, I guess it's time to decorate the cathedral again," said Jay.

"Actually, the wedding's not going to take place in the cathedral," said Carlos.

"Where then?" asked Jay.

"Read the rest of the invitation," said Evie.

Jay did as he was told.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Evie and Carlos' wedding day has come. Instead of a usual wedding at the cathedral, Evie and Carlos chose to have the wedding take place where their love blossomed. The palace gardens. They had to ask Ben for permission and he didn't hesitate to approve. Belle and Adam were a little concerned about the idea, but since it involves true love, they decided to go with it.

Since there isn't a lot of room to set up a wedding in the garden, most the kingdom stayed home to watch it on television. The ones who showed up at the wedding, besides Carlos' closest friends, Ben's parents, and Fairy God Mother, are some of the former students of Auradon Prep, like Jordan, Felicia, Abigail, and Nathaniel. The ex-villains - Harley, Katherine, Uri, Fernando, and Garth - showed up as well. Sofia and her family were invited as well. Despite Sofia's busy schedule as the new queen of Enchancia, she didn't want to miss her friends' special day.

While Ben and the hero kids take care of the guests, the bride and groom are in the castle, getting prepared, with help. Mal is Evie's bridesmaid, while Jay is the best man.

In the master bedroom, Mal was applying Evie's make-up. Evie was gonna do it herself, but Mal insisted she did it instead, as a friendly gesture to a friend.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Evie.

"Hey, you saw me at my wedding. I looked great," said Mal.

"You applied too much blush," said Evie.

"Ben said I looked beautiful," said Mal.

"Just make sure I look my best," said Evie. "This is my wedding day. I want to look more fabulous than ever. Fairest of them all."

"I'm sure Carlos would say that no matter how much make-up you put, you're still the fairest of them all," said Mal.

"I'm sure Snow White is jealous," said Evie.

"Well, you two never met face-to-face," said Mal. "But I'm sure she'll be fine with someone else taking her title."

"Can you believe that she's my step-sister, yet she's old enough to be my mom?" wondered Evie.

"You two can laugh about that someday. Right now, just stay still and let me work my magic," said Mal, continuing to apply face powder on her friend.

"After you finish with my face, how 'bout you do something with my hair?" suggested Evie.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Mal.

* * *

In the guest bedroom, Carlos comes out of the dressing room in his tuxedo. It was different compared to any tux worn in any wedding. It was black and white. The white areas are decorates with dalmatian spots. He wore read underneath the tux to cap off, as he would call it, the "de Vil" look. He did it a little spin to show off the tux to Jay.

"You look sick," complimented Jay. "I wore black at my wedding. I feel embarrassed now that I did."

"Well, not a lot of boys on this planet care about how they dress," said Carlos. "Unless you're the son of Cruella de Vil, you don't care about fashion."

"Well, I think you look ready," said Jay.

"I just can't believe it," said Carlos. "It's my wedding day. I mean, I look in the mirror and I still see a 14-year-old trying to prove himself a bad boy to a trio of villainous descendants. That was five years ago. I just reached the big 2-0 a few months ago and now... I'm getting married."

Carlos was overwhelmed by joy that he falls back, but instead of the floor, he crashes into the couch, sighing with delight.

"I still can't believe you hid this from me," said Jay.

"The picture that got over 300,000 likes is all the reason you need," said Carlos.

"I just thought that, you know, we're best friends and we always tell each other everything," said Jay.

"Don't let this jeopardize our brotherhood," said Carlos. "Besides, it's the past. Evie and I got to see the look on your face. That's it."

"Past is past," said Jay, quoting his friend's catchphrase.

"Forgive, forget," finished Carlos. "By the way, how's Audrey?"

"Well, she's two months pregnant, but unlike our queen, she's not going all crazy," said Jay. "She can get a little moody, but she can control the cravings."

"Hope Evie doesn't end up like Mal. I'd hate for her to eat the wedding ring," joked Carlos. "Mal didn't eat her wedding ring, did she?"

"No," answered Jay. "But she did eat my limited edition Hercules action figure."

"How is that even possible?" asked Carlos.

"It was four inches tall," answered Jay.

"Remind me to hide my marbles," said Carlos.

* * *

The time of the wedding has come. Everyone was in their seats, looking great as well. Carlos exits the castle and heads for the gardens. He stopped for a moment. He takes a look around. All the people were there, including his friends. They were there for the day he finally married the woman he loves. He feels like this is all just a dream, but a soft slap on his own face told him that it was all real. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sofia.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Obviously," replied Carlos.

"Well, don't be," said Sofia. "This is your big day. Everything here is all for you and your future wife. Don't let negativity ruin this you."

Carlos cracks a smile.

"I'm glad you could be here," he said.

"Hey, I showed up in all my friends' weddings," reminded Sofia. "I'm not going to miss this just because I have a lot to do."

"I guess being queen isn't entirely a blast for you," said Carlos.

"It's a lot of work, but I'm just happy to serve my people," said Sofia. "But this isn't about me. It's about you. Go and make the most of this day."

Carlos gives Sofia a hug, showing his gratitude for her presence and her kindness.

"Me and my friends owe you forever," said Carlos.

"Well, you don't have to pay me back," said Sofia. "I already have everything. A loving family. Friends that I love."

"I know. It's just that... If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here," said Carlos. "Thanks."

"Alright, now get out there and look happy," said Sofia, gently pushing Carlos towards the wedding.

* * *

Carlos arrives to be greeted by his purple-haired "big sister," carrying Dude in her arms.

"You're thirty seconds late," said Mal. "Care to explain?"

"J-Just nervous," said Carlos.

"Everyone is at this kind of day, said Mal.

"I don't have time to look stupid," said Carlos. "It's my wedding day."

"Well, then stand there and look excited," said Mal. "And don't look stupid."

"I'll try," said Carlos.

Carlos pets his dog. Mal lifts Dude closer to Carlos, allowing the dog to lick his owner in the face.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," said Carlos.

Mal moves the dog away from Carlos. Carlos tries to wipe the dog slobber on his face. Mal snaps her fingers and makes it all go away.

The daughter of Maleficent and the son of Cruella de Vil exchanged smiles before Carlos walked towards the preacher. Everyone turned their heads as everyone saw Evie walking towards the groom, holding a bouquet of flowers. Evie's make-up wasn't what attracted everyone's attention. It was her hair. It was silver white in color. Carlos looks at Mal and she smiles at him, confirming his guess that she did it. Evie's dress was also a big eye catcher. It was blue, as usual, but with a bit of black and white to match her would-be husband's look.

When Evie reached the preacher, she looks directly at her lover. He was absolutely stunned and marveled by her look.

"Wow," he said. "You look..."

"Silver splendid?" asked Evie.

"Like Mrs. de Vil," finished Carlos.

Evie smiled.

"You really didn't have to," said Carlos.

"I think I did have to," said Evie. "It's our big day. We both gotta look our best. You look great."

"Thanks," said Carlos.

As the preacher begins to speak, Evie and Carlos keep making faces at each other. Carlos just can't take his eyes off Evie. She styled her hair to look like his and it really touches him how much this day means to her. Evie was playing the whole "making faces at each other" thing like a game. She keeps her smile on as Carlos constantly looks at her. She enjoyed it. No one has looked at Evie the same way as he has. Doug may have looked at her that way before, but Carlos' look was different. His eyes were full of love. His smile shows that he's clearly blushing. The way he repeatedly tries to avoid eye contact shows that he's absolutely flustered.

"... Do you, Carlos de Vil, take this woman to be your wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," answered Carlos.

The preacher looks at Evie. "And do you, Evie, take this man to be your husband?"

Evie looks at Carlos and says, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss," said the preacher.

Evie and Carlos wasted no time uniting their lips. Everyone present at the wedding applauded. Since Mal was carrying Dude, she took both his paws and made him clap instead. Evie and Carlos laughed at the sight of that. The ring bearer, who is a little boy (he is a big fan of Carlos, as shown by his white hair), comes forth with the rings. The married couple happily put the rings on each other, staring at each other's eyes as they do so.

Lumiere walks up to the couple and tells them, "The carriage is ready."

Evie tosses the bouquet of flowers to Jane. Carlos walks towards Mal and takes Dude back. Carlos holds up one of Dude's paws. Mal gives the dog a gentle hi-five. Evie takes Carlos' hand and the married couple started running.

"Why are they running away?" wondered Jay.

"They're off to their honeymoon," answered Mal.

"Right now?" questioned a confused Jay. "They just got married, and now they're going off on a honeymoon?"

"They already planned it," said Mal.

"Where are they going?" asked Jay.

"I'm sure they'll send us a postcard," replied Mal.

* * *

Evie and Carlos ran to the carriage and immediately hop inside.

"Are you ready?" asked Carlos.

"I hope Sofia pays this driver well," replied Evie.

The coachman does his job and the horses started running. After a few seconds, the horses started flapping their wings and flew into the air. Evie looks down at the castle as they flew higher and higher. It felt so surreal.

"This is amazing," said Evie. "We should send Sofia a postcard."

Evie continues to look down on Auradon. This was definitely an unreal experience for her. She's heard about flying horses, but she never dreamed of the day she would actually get to fly in the sky with them. Carlos looked at her with a smile. To see her so happy made him so happy.

"Sofia really went all out to make this day special for us," said Evie.

"She's done a lot for us," added Carlos. "She's been like family to all of us."

"Like a sister we can never hate," said Evie.

"If it weren't for her, I would've looked stupid in front of everyone," said Carlos.

"Pep talk," guessed Evie.

"It was short, but very helpful," said Carlos.

The two holds hands as they enjoyed the feeling of the wind in their faces.

"Not that I have a problem with your hair, but maybe we can show up at a beauty parlor some time," suggested Carlos. "As great as the silver hair looks, I prefer you in blue."

"I'll do it on once condition," said Evie. "I'll make my hair blue again if you let me give you hair a little treatment."

"Well, I suppose whatever you're planning, it wouldn't hurt," approved Carlos.

Evie takes out her phone and takes a selfie with Carlos. The two looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before kissing. Carlos placed his arm around Evie. Evie placed her hand on her husband's cheek. The coachman was a little disturbed about how intense their kiss was, so he looked away. Dude, as always, was not comfortable watching his owner and his wife lock lips, so he kept his eyes away from them.

After a lot of dodging and fighting, Evie and Carlos are finally living their dream. They are finally husband and wife. They both sometimes feel that this is just a dream, but since they're currently kissing and they can feel the wedding rings on their fingers, they know that they're not dreaming.

 **I hope this was beautiful. Hope you leave a review.**


	6. The Holidays

**Day 6 of CarVie Week.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

The months that have passed since Evie and Carlos' wedding and honeymoon have been magical, in a way. When the married couple returned, Ben built them their very own dream house just close to the castle. That way, they can stay close with Mal. Mal, meanwhile, finally gave birth to a baby girl. She named her Hope. Four months later, Audrey gave birth to a baby boy. Jay named him Jasper. Two months after that, Lonnie gave birth to a baby boy. She named him after his father, Chad.

Months afterwards, Evie started to feel strange. Her moods keep changing from time to time and she was eating more often than usual. Recognizing this strange behavior, there was only one conclusion. Evie was pregnant. This was both good news and bad news for Mal. It's good news because Evie's finally having a child. It's bad news because Mal has to keep an eye of Evie and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble while she has mood swings and the cravings.

Things got off to a bumpy start when Hope's first birthday became half a disaster, thanks to Evie. She ate most of the sweets and yelled at some of the guests. Hope cried, but in the end, everyone got to sing "happy birthday" to Mal's little girl.

* * *

Christmas was coming soon. Everyone was out buying gifts and decorations. Evie stayed at the castle with Belle because Mal didn't want her "eating anything before they pay for it." Right now, Evie setting up the Christmas tree and Chip is trying to make sure she doesn't eat anything.

"Working hard?"

Evie turns around. It was her husband, Carlos. She gets up and immediately pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss was so intense that no one in the room was looking. Chip's eight-year old son, Charles, wasn't looking away, so his grandmother, Mrs. Potts, shut his eyes for him. The kissing session between the two lovers lasted for about thirty seconds.

"I thought you were helping Jay," said Evie.

"I was, but then I thought, 'Who am I to leave my beautiful wife alone on Christmas?'" replied Carlos.

Evie smiled. "You never fail to make me smile."

"Excuse me," called out Chip. "Next time, make sure there's no one under 13 in this room when you do that."

"Sorry, Chip," apologized Evie.

Chip carries his boy out of the room.

"So, how's the baby?" asked Carlos.

"Still kicking," said Evie, holding her stomach.

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Carlos.

"I'm good," answered Evie.

Carlos gave Evie a look, telling her that what she thought he meant wasn't what he meant.

"Oh," realized Evie. "Uh... nothing. At least, at the moment."

"She ate a mistletoe," said Belle.

Evie glares at Belle, making the woman look away.

"Alright, give it to me," asked Carlos, holding out his hand. "The rose. Hand it over."

"You said you didn't care if it was destroyed," said Evie, taking said rose out of her hair.

"True, but that doesn't mean I want it resting in your stomach," said Carlos.

Evie gives Carlos the rose.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen and bake you some cookies," said Carlos. "If you keep eating like this, you're gonna feel sick."

"You don't have to tell me," said Evie. "Mal went through the same thing."

"Audrey and Lonnie didn't eat anything that wasn't food. How come you and Mal are?" wondered Carlos.

"Must be a VK thing," guessed Evie.

"Whatever it is, just control yourself," said Carlos.

Carlos gives Evie a quick kiss before walking to the kitchen. Evie returns to the Christmas tree.

"You two take your kissing very seriously," commented Belle. "I hope your child learns how to do it properly."

"There is no 'properly' in kissing, Belle," said Evie. "We kiss like that because we love the rush."

* * *

After helping Belle at the castle, Evie returns to her house. She goes to the kitchen to get Dude his lunch. Carlos had placed the cookies he baked for her on the table, in order to prevent Evie from eating anything else. After finishing the plate in just two minutes, Evie goes to the empty room on the second floor. It was meant to be the baby's room, but the married couple are still planning on the design.

"Don't worry, little one. This place will be totes adorable for your arrival," she said to the baby.

"Maybe we can get started now?"

Evie turns around and saw Carlos, standing at the doorway.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted him.

The two briefly shared a kiss.

"Good thing the baby didn't see that," joked Evie.

"The baby wouldn't know what it means if he or she saw it," said Carlos.

"So, are you saying it's okay to have our little sessions in front of him or her?" questioned Evie.

"We don't want to scar him or her for life," replied Carlos in a joking manner. "So, how're the cookies?"

"Delicious," answered Evie.

"So, how 'bout we discuss this room?" suggested Carlos.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" asked Evie.

"Well, I'm thinking red, black, and white," said Carlos. "I'm sure you're thinking about blue or pink."

"We've been discussing this for two weeks," mentioned Evie. "Why don't we just go with something simple?"

"Well, we can paint the walls with sky blue and carnation pink stripes," suggested Carlos.

"For added flare, maybe we can paint bluebirds on the pink stripes and pink roses on the blue stripes," added Evie.

"That's a great idea," responded Carlos.

"I'll start ordering the paint," said Evie.

"I'll get the paintbrushes," said Carlos.

* * *

Later that day, Evie and Carlos started painting the baby's room. Carlos was painting the pink stripes, while Evie was painting the blue stripes. They were painting separate from each other. As they continued, they are unknowingly closing in on each other. Carlos ends up accidentally painting Evie's hand pink. For a little fun, Evie intentionally spills blue paint on Carlos. Things escalate to a playful fight, as the married couple paint each other. After two minutes, they stopped. Carlos's face and clothes were partly blue. Evie's face and clothes are partly pink.

"That's a nice look on you," joked Evie.

"You should see yourself," replied Carlos.

"This got out of hand," said Evie.

"We were just messing around," said Carlos.

The two saw the spilled paint cans, covering the floor in blue and pink paint.

"We'll clean that up later," said Evie.

"We should probably clean up," suggested Carlos.

"Later," replied Evie. "Right now. I wanna see what happens when we mix blue and pink."

Evie places her painted lips on Carlos'. The latter didn't retreat and deepened the kiss. The two split up after fifteen seconds when the paint got on each other's tongues. Despite the unpleasant taste, they were still smiling at each other.

"Let's agree to never do this again," said Carlos.

"Agreed," replied Evie.

Evie takes out her mirror and looks at herself. Her face was partly pink, but she thinks she still looks beautiful.

"Although, I think I just had an idea for the design on my mask on the next masquerade ball," she said. "Maybe I'll make you a mask that looks like what you look right now."

Evie turns the mirror towards Carlos, showing him what he looks like.

"Take a picture," said Carlos, accepting Evie's offer.

Evie takes a selfie with Carlos. Dude comes in the room and immediately jumps in the arms of the white-haired boy.

"Hey, boy," greeted Carlos.

"I think he wants to go for a walk," guessed Evie.

Carlos puts Dude down.

"You stay here. The Mrs. and I have to clean up," he said to the dog.

* * *

When Evie and Carlos started their walk, it started to snow. They didn't mind because it was only light snow. They left the grounds of Castle Beast and walked along the road. While Dude enjoys his walk, the married couple just stare at the snowflakes falling down. This sight has been familiar to them for over half a decade, yet they look at them like they've only seen such beauty for the first time.

Suddenly, Evie stopped, holding her stomach.

"Baby kicked," she said, assuring her husband that she is fine.

"Only six more months," said Carlos.

"We haven't even thought of a name," said Evie.

"Well, if we had a boy, what would you name him?" asked Carlos.

"Maybe I'll name him after his father," replied Evie.

"Our child doesn't have to take up either of our names," said Carlos. "When the time comes, we'll know what to name the baby."

"But right now..." Evie pulls Carlos in for a kiss.

Carlos pulls away for a moment to speak. "I thought we were here to take Dude for a walk."

"But that doesn't mean we still can't entertain each other," said Evie, reuniting her lips with the boy's.

The snowing started to get stronger. Dude was starting to feel cold. The two lovers were too busy in their own little world to feel the chill. Dude was starting to get really cold. The snowing started to get stronger. The tech prodigy and the narcissist retreated after finally feeling the cold. Dude started barking, trying to tell his owner that he is getting really cold. Carlos picks up his dog.

"Okay, now I know how Mal feels like in the darkness," joked Evie.

"We're too far from the castle," said Carlos. "Even if we run, we'll pass out before we even make it to the front door."

"We need shelter," said Evie.

Carlos looks around.

"There!" He pointed towards a pile of rocks forming a shelter.

* * *

Evie and Carlos stay under the shelter made of rocks until the snowstorm calms down. Carlos notices that Dude is still cold. He takes off his jacket and puts it around his furry friend. Dude decided to take a nap.

"He looks peaceful," said Evie. "But aren't you gonna feel cold without your jacket?"

"He needs it more than I do," said Carlos. "Besides, the warmth I need is right here."

Carlos puts his arm around Evie. The latter rests her head on his shoulder.

"You think the others'll worry?" questioned Evie.

"We'll be fine," said Carlos. "It's just a snowstorm. It'll pass."

"How can something so beautiful be so deadly?" wondered Evie.

"It's the way of life," said Carlos. "Look at you. You're beautiful, but deadly as well."

"I can't argue with that," said Evie. "Sometimes I forget who I am. Life here in Auradon has really changed me, changed all of us."

"If you're going to abandon your wicked ways, then no one should stop you," said Carlos. "Like Ben said, you have a choice."

"As much I love being good, I still like being bad," said Evie. "I'm sure I can trust my bad boy to keep me connected to my nasty roots."

"Who's your bad boy?" asked Carlos.

"You, silly," replied Evie, nudging Carlos on the shoulder.

Carlos smiled in a sheepish manner, embarrassed.

"What about you?" asked Evie. "Have you detached yourself from your evil roots entirely?"

"No," said Carlos. "To everyone, I may be the kindest, most compassionate villain kid ever, but they really don't know what I hide inside."

"That dark side you've kept locked up," guessed Evie. "I'm surprised you haven't unleashed it."

"I could've after what Mal did to Sofia, but I chose not to," said Carlos. "That side of me will remain locked forever, as long as you're by my side."

Evie smiles. Carlos smiled back. The leaned towards each other for another kiss. They embraced as their lips stayed locked together throughout the coldness of the holiday weather. The snowstorm may keep them trapped in the rocky shelter, but it cannot trap their love in coldness. They kissed with much passion to ignore the cold world and remind each other who warms them inside.

 **Only one more day left. After the final chapter, my first Descendants series will be truly over.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	7. The Baby

**Here it is. The final chapter of CarVie week... and my Descendants series, for real this time. I wish I could do more, but I don't know what else to add. Still, the last 12 months of writing have been fun.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

The day has come. Evie was finally ready to give birth. When she felt the baby coming out, she started to panic. She panicked so much that she drove everyone around her crazy, making them stay away from her. The pain only got worse, so Mal forces Evie back in bed. To keep Evie from leaving her room, Mal magically chains her to her bed. She left to tell her husband and her friends the great news.

Evie lied on her bed, chained, hyperventilating for almost five minutes. Three knocks on the door were heard and she turns her head towards it. She finally relaxed when she saw the face of her husband.

"You really lost it this morning," mentioned Carlos.

"I'm sorry about the bruise," apologized Evie, mentioning the red mark on Carlos' face.

"It'll heal by tonight," said Carlos. "So, how're you feeling?"

"In pain," answered Evie.

"Every woman goes through this," said Carlos. "You'll be fine. Besides, you should be happy. Today's the day."

"I know," said Evie. "I'm just worried about how much it's gonna hurt."

"You'll be fine after a few weeks," said Carlos.

Carlos kneels down next to the bed and holds Evie's hand.

"I'm afraid I can't be by your side when the baby's ready to come out, but promise me you won't panic," said Carlos.

"I guess the best way I can do that is if I close my eyes and think about you," replied Evie.

"That's my girl," said Carlos.

"Thanks to you, now I'm excited," said Evie. "Our baby is finally coming."

"I'm sure everyone will be happy that the cravings and mood swings are finally gonna end," said Carlos.

"Was I really that bad?" asked Evie. "Be honest with me."

"To them, you were worst than Mal, which is hard to believe," said Carlos honestly. "But you're still my beautiful blue rose."

"Speaking of that, do you still have it?" asked Evie.

Carlos reaches in his jacket and shows Evie the same blue rose he gave to her a decade ago.

"You took care of it," said Evie, noticing that the rose is still the same as it was when she gave it to him.

"Of course I did," said Carlos. "I guess no matter how much has changed between us, the rose means too much to just let go."

"Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I always feel like something's missing," said Evie. "I know you're probably gonna say that I look beautiful even without the rose, but it completes me, like you do."

Carlos smiled. The sweet words they exchange keep on coming and neither one of them can resist smiling or laughing after complimenting each other. Times like this used be just a dream to him, but he has already accepted that this is all real.

"Once the baby's out, you can have it back," said Carlos.

"Can't wait," said Evie.

Carlos puts the rose on the lamp table next to the bed. He looks back at Evie and removes some hair off her face with his finger. He puts his hand on her cheek before leaning in for a kiss. As always, the two never know when to take it gently. Their kiss was just as intense as any other. Mal returns to give Evie some news, but when she saw the married couple having another session, she decided to wait in the hallway.

"Those two better stop this in ten minutes or I'm gonna break it up myself," she said to herself.

* * *

When Evie and Carlos got passed the ten-minute mark, Mal entered the room and split them up. It wasn't long until Jay, Ben, and the rest of the hero kids entered, along with Hope, Jasper, and Chad Jr.

"Hi," greeted Lonnie.

"Hi, everyone," greeted Evie.

"We are so excited for you," said Jane. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought flowers."

"I'm sure the baby would love to see them," said Evie.

Jane places the vase of flowers next to the bed.

"Thank you all for coming," said Evie. "I could use the company. Although, I prefer if I still wasn't chained to this bed."

With a wave of her hand, Mal removers her chains from Evie's wrists, freeing her. From the corner of her eye, she can see her daughter, Hope, playing with Carlos. He was carrying her and she was playfully slapping him in the face. Since Hope's birth, she has always been fond of Carlos. It was probably because of his hair color, which looked like snow, but her likeness for him grew beyond just cool-looking hair. Whenever Mal was busy, she would leave Hope with either Evie and Carlos or Belle. When Hope was with Carlos, she would always play with him, giggling and smiling.

"I think Hope needs to go the playroom," said Carlos to Mal.

"I think you're already her playroom," said Mal.

Evie once again started grunting, clutching her stomach.

"I think it's time," she said.

"Doctor," called Ben.

The doctor comes in the room and politely asks everyone to leave the room. The only ones who remains is Mal. She walks towards her friend and puts her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

* * *

A few minutes later, the doctor comes out of the room. He has been told by Evie to allow Carlos to enter. The white-haired tech prodigy enters the room and saw her wife with a baby in her arms, wrapped in clothing.

"Congratulations," said the doctor. "You have a baby girl. I'll leave you all in peace."

When the doctor left the room, Carlos approaches his wife and looks at the baby. She was just a newborn, but she has already grown a few white strands of hair. This meant she inherited her father's hair color.

"Carlos, meet Snowball Jr.," joked Mal, holding Hope in her arms.

"Don't tell me that's her name," replied Carlos.

"She's just joking around," said Evie.

"She's beautiful," said Carlos, looking at the baby.

"She sure is," said Evie. "She has my looks and your hair."

"Well, what are you gonna name her?" asked Mal.

The two stayed silent, thinking.

After a few seconds, Evie finally came up with a name. "Miracle."

"I like it," said Carlos.

"Miracle de Vil," said Evie, looking down at her daughter.

"She truly is one," said Mal. "I'll leave you two alone."

Mal and Hope left the room, but not before Carlos and Hope exchanged smiles and waves. Carlos sits down on the bed next to Evie and looks at his baby daughter again.

"May I?" asked Carlos, wanting to hold the baby.

Evie replies by giving Carlos his daughter. Carlos holds the baby in his arms and gently rocks her back and forth, smiling. The baby finally opened her eyes and looks at her father. She puts both her hands on his nose.

"Aww," said Evie, touched by the moment.

"What is it with me and little babies?" wondered Carlos.

"You're adorable and your personality matches," answered Evie.

"Rhetorical question, but thanks for the compliments," said Carlos.

"Isn't this wonderful?" asked Evie. "We're parents now."

"That we are," said Carlos. "Our little 'de Vil' is truly a miracle."

"It still surprises me even now," said Evie. "When I found out I had feelings for you, I never thought we would actually be together. Yet, here we are. Married and we have a baby daughter."

"Sometimes, I feel like when I wake up, I realize this is all just a dream," said Carlos. "But it's time to stop doubting what's in front of eyes and accept it. It's a dream come true and we don't want to let it go."

"No we don't," replied Evie.

The two were about to kiss, until they remembered that the baby is watching. Carlos covers the baby's eyes before proceeding. Evie and Carlos share another kiss. Unbeknownst to Carlos, his fingers split, allowing Miracle to see the kiss with one of her eyes. She didn't understand what it was, but for some reason, the sight of it was making her feel sick to her stomach.

When Evie and Carlos ended their session, Evie saw the Hope was watching.

"I think we just spoiled our daughter," said Evie.

Carlos looks down and saw Hope's one eye exposed in between his open fingers.

"Oops," said Carlos.

Evie and Carlos laughed. Carlos tickles Miracle's belly and she started laughing. Evie kisses Carlos on the cheek. The two exchanged smiles before looking back at their beautiful baby daughter. They have survived through the stage of teenage relationship and the stage of marriage, but now, they're ready to take the next stage in their love. That stage is raising their daughter to be the best person she can be.

 **THE END**

 **Again, it's been fun writing, but this time, it really is THE END of my first Descendants series. Until the sequel of Descendants comes out, I'll be busy writing stories for other archives. I hope you enjoyed the past seven days.**

 **Leave a review. Please. I want to know what you thought about this chapter and the entire series.**


End file.
